pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
ThingsToDo
When you've finished a task do TEXT to mark it as Complete. Jesse will be re-checking your work and add a point to your "Tasks done" when the pages are "perfect" and complete. Begin Date: 10/2/2016 End Date: 16/2/2016 Tasks done *Alex: 3 *Vuk: 3 *Jake: 0 *Edward: 3 *Koen: 1 *Reece: 1 Tasks 'Jake' Item Navigation *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Melee_Skirts Useful Links *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Templates When you're done with your current task *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/All_Pages 'Alex' Item Navigation *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Rings *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gloves Useful Links *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Templates When you're done with your current task *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/All_Pages 'Vuk' Item Navigation *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Arrows *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bolts Useful Links *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Templates When you're done with your current task *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/All_Pages 'Edward' Item Navigation *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Calculator (Make every redlinked item page that are in the calculator.) Useful Links *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Templates *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Pouch_Template When you're done with your current task *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/All_Pages 'Koen' Item Navigation & Cooking Guide *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Magic_Legs *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Cooking_Guide (Make every redlinked item page, including those in the calculator.) Useful Links *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Templates *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Manta_Ray When you're done with your current task *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/All_Pages 'Reece' Crafting Calculator & Smithing Guide/Calculator *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Crafting_Calculator *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Smithing_Guide (Make every redlinked item page, including those in the calculator.) Useful Links *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Templates When you're done with your current task *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/All_Pages 'Youina' Projects *Finish *1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 *Research *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Armour_List_Other *Trivia + Ingame Lottery Pages *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/MissingInfoPages *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Magic_Weapons *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/News (March - Feb) *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Staff_Changes (March - Feb) *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Barrows *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Ranging_Guild To complete Drop Table *Abyssal Charm, Big Bones, Cooked Meat, Iron Ore, Phoenix Feather, Bonemeal, Grenwall Spikes, Ground Mud Runes, Saradomin Hilt , Bandos Hilt, Cape, Black Dragonhide, Armadyl Hilt, Zamorak Hilt, Mithril Bar, Dragon Sq Shield Ornament Kit, Dragon Platebody Ornament Kit, Dragon Platelegs Ornament Kit, Dragon Full Helm Ornament Kit, Fury Ornament Kit, Snapdragon Seed, Cadantine Seed, Lantadyme Seed, Dwarf Weed Seed, Red Dragonhide, Cooking Gauntlets, Adamant Plateskirt. Extra Item Template information Infobox In the infobox, the examine text needs to be in "Italics and Quotation marks" Requirements When there are no requirements for the item use the following sentence. *No Requirements needed to wield. Statistics Use one of the following pictures for the item slot. Lost on Death Autolose = This item is autolose. This means that if you die with it, you will always lose it. AutoKeep = This item is autokeep. This means that if you die with it, you will always keep it. %Chance = If you die with this item, there is a x% chance of losing it. Standard = This item is kept on death if either using the Protect Item Prayer or not skulled, as long as other items on the person do not protect over this item. Check here to see which items protect over others. Obtainable Examples: * ::item 1001 * King Black Dragon * Duradel for x Slayer Points Extra *@Everyone - Missing Info Pages; If you know any info about the missing info for those items listed on that page please edit it right away. *@Everyone - Missing Images; Try to add images to all these pages... (Ignore user profile pages.) *http://arteropk.wikia.com/wiki/Dungeoneering_Guide - I dont do dung, so please finish this page someone who knows alot about dung @matt